¿Sabes lo que es el miedo Sakura?
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: La vida esta llena de miedos.¿Merece la pena tantos miedos? ¿quieres tener miedo flor?


Hola ¿qué tal? Tanto tiempo. He aquí otro Oneshot, esta vez me inspire en un cuento que he leído de Pablo Tejero cuyo titulo es "el miedo", obviamente cambie casi todo, pero la temática es la misma. Para que no digan que es plagio, en negrita va lo que es del cuento, lo otro lo hice yo.

Este Oneshot es solo un "estado en espera" para el siguiente, porque como hace tiempo no publicaba uno, y el otro no lo termine, decidí hacer este que es un poco corto y ya me estaba rondando en la cabeza hace rato.

**Advertencias**: creo que ninguna, es apto para todo publico XD.

**Dedicado a: **todos los que leen mis fics, especialmente a 6TO Hokage que me ha apoyado mucho. ¡Sigue con tu fic pronto que me encanta!

**Besos a todos.**

**¿Sabes lo que es el miedo Sakura?**

**-"¿Sabes lo que es el miedo** pequeña flor?". –

La muchacha de cabellera rosada nolograba adivinarde que lugar procedía la escalofriante voz, debido a que en la penumbra de la habitación en la que se encontraba era difícil vislumbrar nada; pero la escuchaba tan nítidamente como había oído las voces desesperadas de sus amigos unas horas antes, tratando de salvar su aldea.

La interrogante **volvió a resonar en la cabeza **de la de ojos jades:

**-"¿Sabes lo que es el miedo?".-**

"**Oh**, claro, imagino **lo que estas pensando**.- comentó la voz con un toque de diversión en sus palabras, que luego cambio a una de total misterio.- **Crees que miedo es el pavor **que cuando niña tienes por el monstruo del armario, **o por la voz que te habla desde la oscuridad** de esta **habitación. **

**Crees que el miedo es estar solo en un cementerio**, una noche de tormenta, o miedo es no sentir la voz cálida de tu madre arrullarte cuando tuviste una pesadilla. **Pero estas equivocada** Cerezo.

**El miedo no es lo que sientes por los muertos, el miedo es lo que deberías sentir por los vivos. El miedo al que debes temer, es el miedo al mundo que te rodea. **

**Miedo es saber que cualquier día**, en el bosque, **te** **toque por sorteo** un kunai imposible de esquivar, **que acabe con tus esperanzas de futuro.**

Miedo a sentirte sola cuando estas acompañada, miedo es aquel que sientes cuando un ser querido se lastima, miedo es la impotencia de saber que cuando el mismísimo demonio se apodera del cuerpo de tu amigo, tú no puedas hacer nada.

**Miedo es** sentirte demasiado lejos de quien quieres tener cerca, es sudar frío al sentir cerca de ti presencias con capas negras y nubes rojas, miedo es imaginarte sus planes para con tu aldea, para con tus amigos.

**Miedo es** sentir la mirada fría de quien consideras tu amigo y has considerado el amor de tu vida, perforarte hasta el tuétano, miedo es gritar rogando sin que te escuchen, la nostalgia de saber que hay momentos felices que jamás se podrán volver a repetir. Miedo es ver a tus mejores amigos pelear a muerte, uno por amor al otro, el otro por odio a todos.

Es sentir el grito desgarrador de los de tu aldea, es miedo a la culpa de que, por hacer prometer algo a alguien, lo puedas perder para siempre. Es sentir a la aldea sangrando y llorando. Es la inseguridad de que un error pueda costarte muy caro. Son los nervios al matar y el dolor al ver morir.

Es el egoísmo al preferir salvar la vida de unos antes que la de otros. Miedo es sentir que las fuerzas te abandonan cuando más las necesitas. Eso es el miedo.

**Porque en la vida todo es miedo. Miedo a hacerte pipi en la cama** de niña, **miedo ha no estudiar lo suficiente** y que Iruka-sensei te regañe.

Miedo a que esos shinobi de la hierba vuelvan y decidan jugar nuevamente a los ninjas con mamà y papá. Miedo a sentirte inútil, débil. **Miedo a desaprovechar la vida, a no **vivir lo suficiente para algo**. Miedo a ser engañada, a creer mentiras, a ser manipulada** por quienes creías que te querían. **Miedo a no sobrevivir en **este planeta**. Eso es el miedo. La vida esta llena de miedos. ¿Merecen la pena tantos miedos?**

Eres muy joven, lo sé, pero eres inteligente y has vivido lo suficiente como para comprenderme.

**Tus ojos brillan con **anhelo**, y sé que estas palabras no serán en vano.**

"**¿Quieres tener miedo** flor?"

**La cabeza** de Sakura **giró sobre la almohada con los ojos abiertos, negándose a pasar miedo**. La flor de cerezo **comprendió entonces todo lo que la voz le había querido decir. Por eso cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la sombra envuelta en telas **oscuras que se aproximaba a su cama no temió ni grito. **Por eso **curvo sus labiosen el momento en que vio venir esas manos morenas que bien conocía, ahora algo más delgadas, que pertenecían a un joven de ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

Sonrió más cuando dichas manos la sacaron con delicadeza de entre las sabanas.

**Porque **entendió **que la voz** la estaba eximiendo **de volver a tener miedo...**

**Jamás.**

**OWARI**

¿Qué les pareció?

He leído un fic que incorporaba una canción dentro de las conversaciones y me pareció que podría hacer lo mismo, porque yo nunca copio nada, si saco alguna frase de otro lado siempre lo aclaro.

**Para los que no lograron comprender todo: **La voz es alguien que explica a Sakura cuando tuvo miedo, en la habitación en la que se encuentra es en la de un Hospital, ya que en la historia se dan pautas de que horas antes han tenido una Guerra en la aldea a manos de Akatsuki, en las que Naruto y Sasuke murieron uno a manos del otro. Donde tambien murieron los padres de la de pelo rosa y muchos de su aldea.

Como sabrán quien viene a llevarse a Sakura es Naruto, lo creí muy apropiado para ese momento, puesto que creo que el tiene el cielo ganado, aparte de que él más que nadie sabe lo que es el miedo, y quien mejor que el rubio hiperactivo para convencer a la chica de que no hay que temer, porque, lo que yo le di como significado, es que de ahora en adelante él la estaría cuidando.

Espero sus reviews para saber que tal estuvo, ¿Bien, mal, aceptable, me quieren lapidar?

Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
